Silvia Silkcut
Sylvia Silkcut (シルヴィア・シルクカット) is a student in Ataraxia, she is a transfer student from Great Britain. Sylvia is also the subordinate of Kizuna. Sylvia hails from a noble family which resides within Great Britain. She is currently a member of Amaterasu. Appearance Sylvia is a beautiful young girl with purple eyes. She has short bob-cut blonde hair with a hairpin in it. She usually wears her school uniform. She has a petite body and is consider very cute by everyone. Personality Sylvia is a very cheerful girl. She obeys Kizuna's orders without question as he is her Captain. She is also very polite with everyone, especially Kizuna, and looks up to him very much. Sylvia ends her sentences with -desu. She wants to become a full-fledged knight and return to Britain. She desires to be recognized by the queen and to restore the Silkcut house. After that she wants to continue living with her family. Befitting her age and appearance, Sylvia is noticeably very pure and innocent, something her teammates find very cute. Unlike the other girls (a least at first), Sylvia was never against the idea of doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. This might perhaps because Sylvia had better opinion of her captain compared to the rest. She has even become forward with doing Hybrid & the like with Kizuna as the series goes on. Even saying she wanted to do Ecstasy Hybrid and have his child someday, not minding that it will take a few years before the latter happens. Her forwardness (combined with her cute appearance and personality) has caused the other female members of Amaterasu to see Sylvia as a strong rival they couldn't afford to underestimate. Nevertheless, Sylvia can be serious and strong willed when it time to fight. Not letting her age and inexperience get the best of her, Sylvia has shown that she ready to fight whatever enemy to has to. History Background Sylvia is a noble. Her family has an ancient and honorable origin, but they lost all of their money and then their home. Her family right now is in their homeland London living in a small apartment. Plot 'Volume 1' She was assigned to Hida Kizuna to assist him in his daily activities when he became the captain of the Amaterasu unit. Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills Highly Skilled Chef: '''She is proficient in cooking a variety of delicious meals. Kizuna believes she's the best at cooking among the members of Amaterasu. '''Expert Combatant: Despite being in middle school, Silvias' talents and skills were great enough that she was made a member of Ataraxia elite defends team, Amaterasu. Through still young and inexperience, no one has question Silvia abilities as a Heart Hybrid pilot. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Taros She later receives her own Gear before the Tokyo Recapture operation. Taros is far larger than most Heart Hybrid Gear's, appearing closer to a magic weapon. It's appearance resembles a cross between a dragon and a rabbit. * Cannons: '''Taros has very large, high caliber cannon. It's been stated multiple times that Sylvia has the largest firepower among every at Ataraxia. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Taros large size grants Sylvia colossal degrees of brute strength, rivaling Ragrus's Demon. * '''Superhuman Speed: Sylvia can reach high speed. * Corruption Armament '« '''Titania (Ultimate Gravity Compression) '» ''': Trivia *Her measurements are: B63 W49 H68 *Because of her small body, Sylvia is much more vulnerable to the effect of aphrodisiac. *In the volume 13 bonus story, Sylvia lost her virginity to Kizuna. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia